


puppies for days

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Puppies, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Tumblr fic request for littlestr: intruality thing, Remus summons cute fluffy puppies for his bf.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	puppies for days

Patton was okay, not happy or sad, just...somewhere in the middle.

Remus was still convinced this called for a cheer up.

But unfortunately, when it came to cheering up his sweet and adorable little cinnamon roll boyfriend, Remus was very extra and extreme.

Extreme in the sense that the second he figured out how to summon puppies that weren’t dead or deformed in some way that would traumatize more than help Patton, he summoned a whole hoard.

Did this happen often? Yes.

Was Logan always at his wits end every single time? Yes.

But did it improve Patton’s mood? Yes.

So, one second the mindscape would be calm and orderly.

The next, a whole hoard of Pomeranian puppies would tackle Patton to the ground, setting off some very delighted screaming.

Once, this was mistaken for terror.

Since then, the others have learned that it means it’s happened again.

“LOGAN! Remus released the Pomeranians again!”

The darker creative side in question could always be found cackling delightfully in the midst of all this chaos.

This day was no different. Remus would be found sitting on the kitchen counter as his boyfriend was overrun by puppies in the living room, but was instantly cheered up at least.

There would be about four minutes of fun before Logan came to straighten things out.

Well...maybe longer, if Remus’ trick (leaving a surprise jar of Crofters outside the logical side’s door) worked well enough.


End file.
